When he returns
by Epicstories
Summary: Will and Elizabeth say there goodbyes and she must live ten years without his presence. He left her today exactly ten years ago, William will be returning soon and Elizabeth is ready with opened arms. (I messed up and put William the second as there son, sorry!)


When he returns Will and Elizabeth say there goodbyes and she must live ten years without his presence. He left her today exactly ten years ago, William will be returning soon and Elizabeth is ready with opened arms. I thought about the last time I saw him, my Will. Tomorrow he will return forever. I haven't head his voice in ages! He wrote me twice a year, that's the only time he could. But I would receive the letter 6 months after it had been written then my response would be sent back to him to receive 6 months later. It was difficult to stay in touch, so we only wrote about how much we loved each other and that were alright. I remember the first letter I had ever written to him, that I was pregnant, 3 months after he left me is when I sent it. When he replied the baby had just been born, and we were blessed with a quite handsome son. He looked just like Will, same dark hair and brown eyes. So I just happened to name him after the man he resembled so much. William Turner the second. I liked how that sounded and I hope Will did too.. (A/N- hey guys I will be calling older Will by his name just Will and his son William. So it doesn't get confusing I thought I just tell you. But if it's a convo with just Will and Elizabeth she might call him by his full name) I wrote back to him saying it was a healthy baby boy looking very much like him. I explained what was going on and how I had named him after his father. I wish he could have been there wish me and I very much wished that our son would be able to meet him. But he would just have to wait. But one thing is for sure after every bloody leaving daylight hour I missed him tremendously. His rough hands gripping me, to his heavy breathe. I missed it all. Everything William did reminded me of Will. But we were both on our way to the tiny island to wait for my love. "Mother, how do you know he's coming?" Sighed the young boy. "He's coming" I smiled. _ 10 YEARS BEFORE I digged my fingers into the sand and watched Will as he began to get dressed. "I'm going to be needing the other one" I looked up at his brown eyes and laid my leg in front of him. He smirked at me and began to pull the boat off, gently his face began to rub against me. My eyes closed as the pleasure came flowing in. He pulled away softly and walked away picking up a box. "It's yours, it always has been. Will you keep it safe?" He explained. I smiled "yes" I said taking the chest holding his heart. Our noses touched and I shut my eyes. I moaned slightly and he pulled away walking towards the ocean. "Will!" I shouted running towards him. I pushed my lips against his and we began to kiss. I felt his fingers pushing against my sides. "I love you" I whispered, "please don't leave me" I begged. Will rubbed my check and his eyes lowered. "I have too I'm the captain, but I'll be back in 10 years" he sighed. "You'll only be here for one day though, can't I please just come with you" I whimpered. "No but you can break the curse" he murmured. My eyes lit up. "What do I need todo?" I whispered. "When I return if you stay faithful to me, the curse will be broken" he paused "but if not i completely understand, 10 years is along time" he sighed. "Will don't ever think that, I love you with all my heart. I will miss you tremendously and in ten years I'll be here waiting" I smiled bringing my lips closer to his. "Good bye " he smiled kissing my forehead. "Goodbye " I responded. "Keep an eye on the horizon" he winked, "always" I whispered. I watched as his ship began to sail away into the horizon and soon he was gone. My Will was gone. _ 10 YEARS AFTER We arrived on shore, and I pulled William out of the small boat. "This is it?" He asked. "This is it" I smiled. I remembered this is where William and I spent our last day together, and I can't believe ten years had already passed. But I was ready for him to come back to me, come back to us. William and I walked up to the edge of the island watching as the sun began to set. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me" William sang silently. I couldn't help but grin, I had sang that song to him about a million times. And I myself singing it multiple times as a child. Like when I first met Will all those years ago floating over board lying on that dreadful raft. I had loved him ever since and I know he felt the same way. The sun was setting lower and lower, until finale this was it. The moment I had been waiting for for a century. The sky changed as a green glow added to its color revealing Davy Jones ship, the Dutchmen. "Will" I whispered. I looked down and looked at Williams smiling face and he looked up at me. "That's him" I smiled. WILL'S POV the ship came across the shoreline and right ahead was the island. The island I had been waiting for to set foot on shore and see my Elizabeth. My gorgeous wife Elizabeth, but deep down at the bottom of me I was worried she shouldn't be there. I haven't spoken to her in 6 months. What if she had forgotten or met another man? Knowing Elizabeth I knew that could never be true, our love is eternal. Not only was my wife waiting for me but my nine year old son was too. I was exited to meet the young lad, who I shared not only blood with but name also. Elizabeth naming our son after me made me feel like she still thought of me, and her I thought of every second of every hour. Shore was just ahead I could barley contain myself, I almost jumped off the ship! I jumped up onto the side and hung off a rope watching as we came closer. I saw two figures standing on the edge of the island and then it hit me, that's my Elizabeth. ELIZABETH'S POV "Come on William!" I cheered running down the patch of tall grass. I heard him chuckling as we jumped over every lump. We ran threw the trees until being feet away from the ocean. I held his hand and we walked to the shore. My legs began to go numb, I was so exited but nervous all at the same time. We walked out of the trees and I saw him standing there, "Will" I gasped. It was actually him, I had dreamt of this moment a thousand times but this time it was true. "Elizabeth" he smiled. "Will" I said a bit louder this time running to met him. Our bodies hurdling into each other. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I had waited ten years for his lips to met mine again. We were whole again. After catching my breathe I stepped away. "William" I called him to walk closer. He stepped next to me, "hello father" he said smiling. Will looked just like him, I think they could be twins from when Will was his age. I watched as Will hugged our son. I was so happy for him to finale met William. "How are you?" He asked. "Amazing" I smiled. I pulled myself back in for another embrace, but he didn't mind we had been waiting for this for far too long. "Is the curse broken?" I whimpered. He nodded his head, "yes my love, it is" he smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "I knew you would wait for me" he whispered. "I'd do it again, but I don't want to let go" I replied kissing his shoulder. He laughed, "that won't be happening " I could hear the smilie rising. I was so relieved to hear those words again from his lips, Mrs. Turner. "I'm glad, because I don't want to loose you again" "never again" he reassured me. "Let's go home" he whispered, I nodded my head and walked hand in hand with him to the boat. William began to hum "yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me" Will looked at me and smirked, "how'd I know you would show him that song" he teased. I giggled and laid my head on his shoulder. After my fathers death I never returned to Port Royal, instead William and I lived on a island close by, The island held pirates though. It was now night time and it was time for William to head off to bed. "William time for bed" I embraced him. "Here I'll take you to your room" Will offered. I smiled and nodded my head. I watched as they made there was up the old stairs William asking him all about the adventures he had, being Captain of The Dutchmen. About twenty minutes later she heard quite footsteps making there way down the stairs, ignoring them she continued to clean. His rough hands wrapped around her waist frightening her. "Will!" She jumped. "He's sleep" he whispered into her ear. She smiled. She turned around to face him and placed her lips close to his face just barley almost touching his. He moved in closer and pushed his lips closer to her with Elizabeth stepping backwards, she was teasing him. She started to walk up the creaky old stairs not turning to see if he followed. She just continued and waited to see if he followed. And of corse he did, she lead him to her bedroom. She smiled devilishly at him then stepped threw the door, Will smirked at her. She quietly shut the door in his face leaving him outside of the room. He turned the knob and walked into his dainty wife's bedroom, now becoming there's. He quietly shut the door not wanting to wake up there son. He looked around the room confused for she wasn't there. But very quickly as his right hand left the knob she popped out and pushed him against the wall. Her breathe was heavy against his as she kissed his lips lovingly. He placed his hands on her hips and held her close, never wanting to let go. But Elizabeth had others plans. As the enjoyed each other's company he felt her tiny fingers doing there magic across his chest. She quickly undid the buttons on top and slipped the shirt over his head. He gently picked her up and led her to there bed. He kissed her neck as she stretched it back in pleasure of his presence. "I've missed you so much" she moaned. "I love you" he answered. Elizabeth looked at his eyes and kissed him passionately. When he touched her she just lost control of her body. He began to untie her dress, and her working away on his Worn-out belt. Soon all they had left were there undergarments. Elizabeth gasped for air, as she laid underneath Will. "Are you sure Elizabeth" "I couldn't be more sure, I've though of this moment since you left" she giggled. "So have I" he smirked kissing her once more. Minutes later, Elizabeth paused "Will, stop" she whispered. He looked up at her with concerned eyes. "Am I hurting you?" He whispered, killing himself for what he had down. "No, no. But we have the whole night you can slow down" she giggled bringing him in for a kiss. He smiled at her, "your beautiful" he murmured. "I'm yours" "and I'm yours" "I love you" she whimpered. "My Elizabeth, I couldn't be any happier to be with you now" she curled her fingers into her hair. "William Turner I couldn't agree more" she winked and they continued the night together 


End file.
